David Robert Jones
Dr. David Robert Jones is a human and one of the leaders of ZFT, along with Blackout and TPK. Biography Jones' first appearance was on a random planet, where he emerged from a portal, and was welcomed by some guy, who then showed him to a crater containing the Mysterious Creature. Jones was quite pleased with this discovery. He then left the planet on a ship, and headed for BZPower. Once the ship landed, Jones' men set up a trap for User KoN, which he walked right into. Jones then arrived to gloat over the User's capture, and then left to stop Black Six from fixing things by shooting him several times. Blackout, his new ally, then arrived, and asked him about the status of "the visitor's entrance", at which point a huge portal opened in the sky, and the Visitor entered our reality. Blackout and Jones then ordered him to find Uterio Di Armechio. When MakutaYnot went on his quest to free KoN and MakutaKlak, Jones looked at his watch (which he did not have prior to that), and noticed the "perimeter breach". Blackout then noted that it was irrelevant, as "Phase Two" had began, and the two left BZP for the ZFT homeworld, where Jones showed Blackout two things: a huge army taken from various realities, and the newly found Barricade. While Blackout was busy with that, Jones contacted Klak and Nadle and offered them an alliance against Uterio. After giving them a long speech, he introduced them to the other leaders of the ZFT: Blackout and the rogue Great Being, TPK. The alliance was accepted, and immediately afterwards, Rahkshi were dispatched to help the Rebels attack a Great Being fortress, as well as steal a transportation sphere from said fortress. Blackout watched this battle on a TV screen, and after it had finished, he had a laughing fit. Jones failed to see the humour in the situation, and Blackout had to explain it to him. During the assembly on Malchior IV, Jones voted to join the newly-formed Rebel Alliance, and then had a private chat with Blackout and TPK. TPK noted the Rebels' plans to turn on the ZFT after Uterio had been defeated, and Jones reminded him that they were planning to do the same thing anyway. Blackout then pointed out that it was in fact D-Klak proposing to betray the ZFT, and he could be made to stop with a "note and some pictures", which was an obvious reference to Helryx, who had recently been taken into ZFT custody. Jones then inquired about "the Aces", a term Blackout frequently used. After the meeting was over, Jones visited Shockwave's Dungeon, and informed him that he was to relocate to the newly-conquered Teruga Prime. Jones then made yet another appearance on Malchior IV, and "warned" Nadle of Klak's future. In reality, this was just another way of telling him that the ZFT was aware of said future. Then the ZFT leaders held yet another meeting, during which he suggested they proceed with "Plan 7": suggesting that the Rebels attack a Great Being fortress, and then secretly passing the plans of said attack to the GBs, which would have the effect of weakening the Rebel forces and sending Kakamu into exile, as he had been selected to be framed for the leak. Later, he visited Teruga Prime, and demanded to see Helryx, to confirm her "loyalty" to ZFT. After that test was done, Jones visited Malchior IV again, where he ordered Turahk-Kah to send a telepathic message to Namah and Yoruichi Shihouin, and got slightly annoyed at Klak's pushing past him to get to the Rebel HQ. During the Battle of Mordor, Jones sent John Scott to recruit Osseron to the ZFT cause. The mission was doubly successful, as Inquisitor Gaia joined as well as Osseron. Jones told Scott to make sure the Invisory Commission kept an eye on the new recruits, and then sipped tea. After the Uterio War had ended, Jones discussed things with Blackout. Turahk-Kah then ran into the room and tried to kill them, but Jones fried him with a lightning bolt and Blackout crushed his head. Jones then went off to talk to Ynot. He told him numerous hard-to-understand things, and then went back to the ZFT homeworld to catch the next episode of Fringe. Alternate Universes *On the Chatbox, it has been said that in the Shattered Mirror Universe, Jones is a fighter pilot, though this has never actually appeared in the RPG. Category:Humans Category:Characters controlled by David Robert Jones Category:ZFT Category:Good Rebels